Dangerous Secrets
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Shawn feels that his life's finally worth living. He's living with someone who cares about him. But then, his father returns. Not only is he alone, he's changed. He's now abusing Shawn, and will kill him if he tells anyone. Set during S3, it's not as
1. Default Chapter

Dangerous Secrets  
  
Part 1  
  
Thunder crashed outside the windows of the buildings, as rain poured down in heavy sheets. The usual hustle and bustle of people were gone, none of them wanting to be out in such weather as this. Yet, one man stood, looking around, his clothes were torn in several places, his hair looked in serious need of a trim, and his expression was one of utter fury.  
  
Spotting what he was looking for, he pushed open the door to a large apartment building.  
  
"Turner." He growled at a lady who was also in the lobby.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She asked, taking in his disheveled state.  
  
"Does a man by the name of Turner live here?" He snarled in the same tone.  
  
"Why, yes, I think so… Floor 3, I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure of the exact apartment." The man advanced on her suddenly.  
  
Grabbing her by her shirt, he flung her sharply against a wall. She gasped, and stared up at him with terrified eyes.  
  
"Why… why did you do that?" She asked, getting gingerly to her feet.  
  
The man just smiled. "Just my way of saying thanks." This said, he walked off, leaving the woman trembling in fear.  
  
-  
  
"Now Shawn," John Turner began, facing the boy who'd started living with him just over 3 months ago. "I'll be back by 10:30, I expect you to be in bed."  
  
"Fine." Shawn muttered, not taking his eyes from the TV screen.  
  
"All right, well, see you tomorrow then." John said, heading for the door.  
  
Shawn took his eyes off the TV. Something in him was screaming for John not to go, to stay here with him, to protect him… Shawn shrugged it away.  
  
"Yeah, seeya tomorrow John." He said, returning his eyes to the TV.  
  
-  
  
It was sometime later that Shawn again took his eyes from the TV. He could've sworn he'd heard someone knocking at the apartment's front door… But when he turned off the TV, all he could hear was the pounding of the rain, and the occasional clap of thunder.  
  
'Probably just the wind…' He told himself, turning on the TV again. But a minute later, he heard the sound again. As if someone was pounding vigorously on the door.  
  
It sent shivers down his spine, thinking that someone wanted to get in here that badly. A robber, perhaps? Again, that voice in the back of his head wished that John was back. But he wouldn't be back for another two hours, at least.  
  
Suddenly, with out warning, the door flue open. A man in tattered clothes stood in the doorway.  
  
Shawn leaped from the couch in surprise.  
  
"There you are." The man growled.  
  
"What?" Shawn squeaked, terrified.  
  
"Why are you here?" The man demanded, and it was then that Shawn recognized him. It was his father…  
  
"D-Dad?" He almost whispered.  
  
But instead of embracing his son like Shawn had expected, the man walked over to him, and punched him in the face.  
  
His fist hit Shawn Square in the eye, and he let out a whimper and put a hand to it.  
  
The man said nothing. "And the next time I tell you to do something, you do it!" He snapped, turning towards the door. But before he left, he turned back to face the terrified boy.  
  
"Listen here boy, you tell anyone about this, and die." That said, Chet Hunter left the apartment, slamming the door as he did.  
  
Shawn collapsed back onto the couch, almost shaking with fear.  
  
Never in his life had his father done anything like what he'd just done to him.  
  
"What did I do?" Shawn whispered to the empty apartment. "What did I do to disserve that?" He fought down the lump, which had formed, in his throat, but he couldn't hold back a few tears, which found their way down his face.  
  
Laying down the couch, Shawn prepared to wait for the man who really felt like a father to him, John. But, 10:30 came and went, and still no sine of John. Shawn wasn't about to go to bed, not until he walked in that door… Not how tired he got… He refused to go to bed. Not until he was sure that he was safe…  
  
Slowly though, Shawn's eye lids closed, as sleep over took the young 15-year-old.  
  
Around midnight, John finally returned, and was surprised to find Shawn asleep on the couch.  
  
He had a five-minute debate as to weather or not to wake the boy, then decided against it.  
  
He did however, before going to bed, put a blanket over him. Taking one last look at the boy he thought of as a son to him, John Turner went to bed.  
  
In his sleep, Shawn felt the blanket being placed over him, and a part of him was relieved that John was safe… But, that left his mind free to toy with the events that had just happened, and Shawn's dreams were now filled with visions of his father, hurting all the people he cared about, because of him…  
  
[A/N  
Well, this is my first BMW ficsy, so, whaddya think? Suckie, I know. Sorry, I'll try to do better in the next part, that is if you guys want me to continue…  
  
Y'know, I do like reviews, so I'd really like it if you'd leave me one…  
  
I know, Chet was really OOC, but this was the best kind of idea I could think of. I also know that there's an actual ep in titled Dangerous Secret, but I didn't know this at the time that I first started writing this, and I can't think of a better title.  
  
I think that's everything… Wait, I need to put the stupid disclaimer…  
  
BMW isn't mine, it belongs to… well, it's not mine, and that's all that matters.  
  
Review please!  
Kasumi  



	2. part 2

Dangerous Secrets  
  
Part 2  
  
"Whoa Shawn, you look awful." Cory Mathues said, as Shawn entered their classroom the next morning. Shawn now had a black eye, and looked totally wiped out. His hair looked like it'd hardly been cowmed, and his not black eye was half-open.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered, sinking into his seat.  
  
"What happened?" Cory asked, from the seat behind him (er was it in front…).  
  
"Huh?" Shawn asked.  
  
"How come you're like that…" There was a pause, then Shawn said:  
  
"I can't tell you." Cory looked taken aback.  
  
"But Shawn, we tell each other everything.   
Why won't you let me help you?"  
  
"I just can't, I'm sorry." Shawn said, though he wanted to tell someone, he kept hearing his father's voice.  
  
"Tell anyone and you die…"  
  
Shawn didn't realize that he was shaking slightly. But Cory did.  
  
He knew that something seriously was wrong with Shawn. He was shaking, and he'd gone rather pale.  
  
Cory got up and walked around until he was standing next to Shawn's desk. He placed a hand lightly on the older boy's shoulder. In the time the two boys had known each other, Shawn, it seemed was the one always getting in trouble. And he'd always dragged Cory into it, whatever the problem was. But, none of them had been as serious as this. And Shawn was pushing him away.  
  
"Hey, Shawn, man, you're shaking. Please tell me what's wrong." Cory said, almost in a whisper. Shawn's voice came out horse and shaky. In all his life, Cory had never, never seen Shawn Hunter cry.  
  
"F…fine, but… but you can't tell anyone…" Shawn said, regaining control slightly.  
  
"Okay…" Cory said slowly, thinking he would regret making this promise later…  
  
"Okay. You remember Claire?"  
  
"You mean that girl who's father abused her, and she went to live with her aunt?" Cory asked.  
  
Shawn nodded. "Yeah, well…" He broke off, not daring to say the next stench. Cory gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Well," Shawn began again, "my dad's back."  
  
"Your dad's back." Cory repeated. "That's great but what does that have to do with Claire… oh no… he's not… tell me he's not… tell me he didn't give you that black eye Shawn, tell me." Shawn nodded, almost losing control again. "Does Mr. Turner know?" Cory asked, referring to John.  
  
"N…no…" Shawn said, in a very unsteady voice. "He said… he said if I told anybody, he'd… he'd kill me…" Cory suddenly released Shawn's shoulder, and sprinted for the door. "Cory, where are you going?!" Shawn called after him. Luckily, not many kids were in the classroom yet, so not many heard Cory's next setince.  
  
"I'm going to report this." Shawn leaped from his seat. He sprinted across the room, and the next second, he'd grabbed Cory ruffly by his shoulders.  
  
"No… you can't… you can't! You promised!" He said, almost hysterically. His grip was painful, and Cory could feel his hands shaking as they gripped him.  
  
"Shawn, this is a serious matter! You can't keep this from someone! It could get worse!" As Cory tried to get away, Shawn's hands moved up, so they were gripping his neck. The more Cory struggled, the tighter Shawn's hands became. Cory was finding it hard to breathe, let alone talk.  
  
From far away he heard Shawn's voice saying:  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone… promise me Cory!"  
  
"I… I… I pr…prom…promi… promise… y…you…" Cory managed to gasp.  
  
Instantly, Shawn released him, Cory slid to the ground, gasping for breath.  
  
Shawn stared down at him for a minute, before walking back to his desk.  
  
Slowly, Cory got to his feet as well. His breathing had returned to normal, and he felt relatively the same as he had five minutes ago. But something was different, five minutes ago, he hadn't known that his father was abusing his best friend.  
  
Cory was so involved in his thoughts, he didn't hear Tapping come in.  
  
Tapanga walked into her homeroom. When she walked in, she could immediately tell that something was wrong. For one thing, Cory and Shawn weren't talking, they were just sitting at their desks.  
  
She walked over to Cory.  
  
"Morning Cory." She said pleasantly. To her surprise, he didn't answer, he just continued to stare off into space. "Cory?" She asked again, and again, she got no response.  
  
She looked at Shawn to see if he knew why Cory was acting like this. But, he too was silent. It was then she noticed his black eye.  
  
"Cory, what's wrong?" She asked, turning back to him and tapping him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
Cory jumped, he looked up to see Tapanga standing over him. "Oh, sorry… what'd you say?"  
  
"Cory, what's the matter? I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes, and why does Shawn have a black eye?" Cory sighed heavily. He hated keeping things from Tapanga, but he'd promised Shawn…  
  
"I can't tell you." He said, sighing again.  
  
"What? Cory, we tell each other everything." Tapanga said, shocked.  
  
Cory sighed for a third time in a minute. This was so hard for him. But, he'd promised, and he refused to break that promise to his best friend. He felt Tapanga's hand lightly on his shoulder, similar to the way he'd done with Shawn a few minutes before.  
  
"Tapanga, if I could, I'd tell you in a second. But, I promised Shawn… I'm sorry…" Cory looked away, not able to meet his girlfriend's eyes.  
  
"I understand." Tapanga said. She could tell that Cory was being sincere, and she knew that, like he'd said, if he was able to, he would've told her the problem in a second. "Just don't get yourself killed or something." She added, bending down and kissing Cory lightly on his cheek.  
  
Cory's mood brightened just a bit. It always did when Tapanga was around, and knowing she'd understand and wasn't mad at him helped a lot. "Thank you, Tapanga…" He said hoarsely, rising from his seat slightly and kissing her. She smiled at him, before heading to her seat.  
  
Cory turned to look at Shawn, and concern for his friend filled his mind. Now that Tapanga was okay with him not telling her this, he couldn't stop thinking about Shawn. Why wouldn't he tell the police, or at least Mr. Turner? Suddenly, Cory had an idea. Why didn't he tell Mr. Turner. He could talk to him after English class, and he could… Cory's thoughts stopped. What could he do with out letting Shawn know that Cory'd told him. That would just make things worse. Cory needed help, but he couldn't go to anyone. Shawn was already worried enough. Cory sighed and put his head down on his desk.  
  
From across the room, Tapanga watched this with an expression of concern in her eyes. It hurt her to see Cory like this, and her not being able to do anything about it.  
  
Unknown to either of them, Shawn was also watching Cory. He couldn't believe he'd treated Cory like that. It'd been something his father might've done, but not Shawn… Shawn shivered at his next thought. What if he was turning into his father?  
  
…To Be Continued…?  
  
[A/N  
Just so you know, I know the correct spelling of Tapanga is actually 'Topanga', but I like it this way better.]  
  
  



	3. part 3

Dangerous Secrets  
  
Part 3  
  
[A/N  
Sorry I had to upload this as a separate file. But, the computer I'm using, it, for some unknown reason, won't let me log into my other account. So, I had to make another one, and all so I could upload new parts and such… From now on, I'll be adding parts to this file, then when I get back home (I'm on vacation right now.) I'll delete this file, and put the chapters up on the original.  
  
Thanks for putting up with this  
  
BMW isn't mine, but it doesn't look like its anyone's anymore, so it doesn't really matter…  
  
Well, now that this is uploaded in my regular account, I've revised it a bit. Y'know, fixed some mistakes I hadn't seen, and took out some of the shoulder squeezing. Also, I took out most of the romance, and added one or two knew seens.  
  
Anyways, it's fixed now, so enjoy this slightly Revised Version of part 3!]  
  
George Feeny frowned. There was something wrong with his students today.  
  
For one thing, Tapanga Lawrance, who usually answered every single question he asked, kept glancing worriedly at her long time friend, and recent Boyfriend, Cory Matthews.  
[Thanks for pointing out that mistake to me.]  
  
While Cory kept glancing worriedly at Shawn.  
  
Shawn was by far acting the most unusual. He stared off into space, and when George asked him a question, he nearly jumped out of his seat. Then, he apologized for not paying attention, and asked if George would like to give him a detention.  
  
George gave him a strange look, and said, no, then continued with the lesson.  
  
When the class ended, Cory got to his feet, but instead of walking over to Tapanga as George had expected, he headed for Shawn. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
Shawn pushed it away, and got to his feet. Cory sighed, looking upset.  
  
Tapanga joined them, seeming to have forgotten about talking to George about the extra credit essay she'd asked him about the day before. She placed her own hand reassuringly on Cory's shoulder.  
  
"Please Cory, can't you tell me?" She asked him in an undertone.  
  
Cory glanced at Shawn, who shook his head vehemently. Sighing, Tapanga left the room, Shawn close behind.  
  
Now, only Cory remained.  
  
Feeny slowly approached him, figuring he was the best bet if he wanted to know what was causing his students to act like this.  
  
"Excuse me, Mister Matthews. But, I couldn't help noticing that there seems to be something wrong between you and your friends."  
  
[Very un-feenyish, I know, but it was the best I could think of.]  
  
Cory sighed. "It's nothing…" He said, but the concerned expression that was on his face betrayed him.   
"Well, okay, it is something, but I can't tell you."  
  
Feeny sighed. "Well, all right, you'd better hurry your next class starts soon, doesn't it?" Cory nodded and left the room.  
  
Feeny sighed and sat back down at his desk. Why did he have to have the depressed student as a naber?  
  
-  
  
Shawn slumped down in his seat. Normally during lunch, he'd either be serving detention, or at least talking to Cory. He was doing neither of these. Cory sat across the table from him, trying to persuade him to at least let him tell Tapanga.  
  
Shawn sighed. "Fine, but no one else. Got that?" Cory nodded, relieved that he'd at least have Tapanga to help him through this.  
  
Tapanga joined them at that moment.  
  
"Tapanga," Cory began, motioning her to sit beside him. "Shawn says I can tell you."  
  
Tapanga immediately sat down, and put a reassuring arm around Cory's shoulders.  
  
"Yes." She said, giving his shoulder a squeeze.  
  
So, Cory told her about Shawn's father returning. Shawn while this was happening, quietly got up and left the table.  
  
He wandered the halls aimlessly, not seeming to have a destination in mind. This was probably the reason he ran headlong into Mr. Feeny.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He muttered, not looking up. Feeny looked at him; it wasn't like Shawn to walk around school like this, especially during lunch.  
  
"Mister Hunter, if you don't mind me asking, there seems to be a problem between you, Mister Matthews, and Miss Lawrance." Shawn's face paled. Had he been acting that out of it? "Well, I was just wondering if there was anything I could do?" Feeny was saying. He looked back down at the boy, who'd gone very white. "Shawn," he said, using his first name for a change, "just because I'm a teacher doesn't mean you can't come to me with your problems."  
  
"There's no problem." Shawn said, his voice slightly higher then normal. "Really Mr. Feeny, I'm fine. There's nothing to be worried about."  
  
Sighing, George nodded and walked away. Both Cory and Shawn wouldn't tell him what was wrong, and by the looks of It, they hadn't told Tapanga either.  
  
Back with her and Cory, Tapanga was listening to the end of Cory's story.  
  
"And then he grabbed me," Cory said. From when he'd first started telling her about this, his voice had been very unsteady. As he'd gotten further into the story, it'd been getting slightly high pitched, and his breathing was very un-even. "He just ran across the room, and grabbed me by the shoulders. And he said, 'no, you can't Cory!' and he started choking me." Cory looked down at the table, blinking hard.  
  
Tapanga didn't know what to say, didn't know how to help him. So all she did was give his shoulder another encouraging squeeze.  
  
Cory felt her do this, and forced himself to continue. He looked back up at her, seeming to have regained control slightly. "And, he made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone. It was kinda scary, because I couldn't breathe, really. His voice was coming from far away- I hope that's not what his father does to him." Again, he stopped.  
  
"And then?" Tapanga asked, her own voice shaking slightly. It hurt her to know that one of her best friends was being treated like this, but she knew that it was 10 times worse for Cory.  
  
."Well, that's basically it. I promised and he let me go, and then you came in a minute later…" He trailed off.  
  
Tapanga sighed. "Wow." Was all she said. "So, Chet Hunter's back… but he was always such a nice man, I never thought…"  
  
It was Cory's turn to sigh. "I know, and I can't get him to tell anyone else. I'm scared to think what he might do to me if I kept bugging him about it. I mean, something like this has never happened before…"  
  
"I know Cory, but I'm not sure what we can do. It's up to Shawn as to weather or not he wants to tell someone."  
  
Cory slumped down in his seat. "So, all we can do is watch him get hurt? I can't do that Tapanga… I can't watch my best friend's life fall down around him… I just can't…" He broke off, again not meeting Tapanga's eyes.  
  
"Cory, I know you want to help Shawn. I want to help him too, but there's nothing we can do…"  
  
"I know," Cory said slowly. "You're right, it just hurts me to see Shawn like this…"  
  
Tapanga didn't know what to say. So, instead of replying, she got to her feet, grabbing Cory's hand and pulling him along with her.  
  
Together, they walked to Mr. Turner's English class. Their hands still clasped tightly together, neither of them saying a word.  
  
-  
  
George Feeny entered the teacher's lounge, lunch in hand. He scanned the room, his gaze finally settling on Jonathan Turner, Shawn's English teacher.  
  
"Mr. Turner, just the man I was looking for." He remarked, heading over.  
  
"What? I told Shawn to do his homework!" John protested, looking up from his cold pizza.  
  
"Not that," George said, sitting down in the seat beside him. "Did something unusual happen last night?"  
  
"No, not that I know of." John replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, because, he, Cory, and Tapanga were acting very peculiar this morning, Shawn in particular."  
  
"He seemed a little distant this morning," John said thoughtfully. "But, other then that, and the fact that he had a black eye, no."  
  
"Yes, I noticed the black eye. How'd that happen?" George inquired, his lunch laying forgotten on his lap.  
  
"I'm not sure, he. I had a meeding last night, and when I came home, I found him on the couch." John replied, nibbling thoughtfully at his pizza.  
  
"Well, I was just telling you, because if I'm correct, witch I usually am, you have them next." John nodded. "Well, just keep an eye on them." George said, only now remembering his lunch.  
  
John finished his last slice of pizza, and excited the room, still thinking over what George had said.  
  
-  
  
John Turner surveyed his class. He could tell, like George had told him, that something was wrong.  
  
For one thing, Shawn was defanitly not himself. And like George had reminded him, there was his black eye. It had looked a little swollen the night before, but he'd just shrugged it off. When he'd asked Shawn about it that morning, he hadn't replied, just continued eating.  
  
But now, he could tell something was wrong. Shawn kept staring off into space. Cory kept shooting worried glances at him, and Tapanga kept doing the same with Cory.  
  
"Okay," John said breaking the silence and making everyone look up from their papers. "Let's go over last night's homework."  
  
To his surprise, Cory got to his feet. "Mr. Turner, I… I did it… Tapanga made me!" He said when John shot him a surprised look.  
  
"I see, well, thank you Matthews." Tapanga got to her feet as well, and stood beside Cory, absent-mindedly taking his hand as she too gave him her paper. "I was doing mine, and I was sick of him interrupting me."  
  
"You look cute when you're working." Cory said, blushing.  
  
John raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No, take that back," Cory said. "You look cute all the time…"  
  
"Awww, isn't that nice, now let's break up the romantic sap and get back to work." John said, making the two blush as the rest of the students handed him their papers.  
  
Shawn hadn't moved. John wasn't even sure if he'd even heard him say to give in his homework.  
  
"Yo, Matthews. See if Hunter's all right, will you?" He whispered to Cory, who was still standing beside his desk, also looking worriedly at Shawn.  
  
He nodded and headed over to Shawn's desk. "Hey Shawn, snap out of it." He hissed in his ear. "Turner's starting to notice."  
  
Shawn jumped, and looked up at Cory. "Thanks, Cor." He said, looking around dazedly.  
  
Cory nodded, and headed back to his own seat.  
  
Somehow, Shawn made it through the rest of the lesson. For probably the first time in his life, he forced himself to listen to what Turner was saying. If he let his mind wander, he'd probably start thinking about his dad. And what he'd do if he found out that both Cory and Tapanga knew about what he was doing to Shawn… and how he would hurt not only Shawn, but them as well…  
  
The bell rang. Shawn jumped a mile. He stood up so fast, that his chair fell over backwards.  
  
The class, luckily, didn't notice.  
  
"Hey, Hunter, hold up a minute." John said, as Shawn was leaving.  
  
Shawn watched as the rest of the students including Cory and Tapanga left the classroom.  
  
"You just seemed a little out of it today. Something wrong? Oh and, you never answered me this morning, how'd you get that black eye?"  
  
"Uh, I walked into the door last night. Y'know, I was watching TV, and I was going to get a drink, and not paying attention…" He rambled on.  
  
"Uh… okay… And you're sure nothing's wrong?" John persisted.  
  
"No John, nothing's wrong." Shawn said in an exasperated-sounding voice.  
  
"All right then." John said uncertainly.  
  
Shawn headed for the door, hoping that he'd believed his story.  
  
-  
  
"Hey Shawn, I'm sorry, but I have to go back to school for a while." John said later that night, as Shawn was, once again, watching TV.  
  
"No!" Shawn had said it before he could stop himself.  
  
John stopped short and turned to face him. "What?"  
  
Shawn had leaped to his feet. His face had gone very white, and he was gripping the couch very tightly.  
  
"I…I mean… it was just… something on TV… Sorry. Really, you go on. It was nothing…" He sat back down on the couch, trying to calm down.  
  
John didn't look convinced, but he headed to the door anyways.  
  
"All right then. Now, I know it's Friday and all, but don't stay up to late. I should be back around 11:30 or 12." He opened the door, and shot one last worried look back at the boy who was staring at the TV trying to look interested, even though it was showing a add for some romantic movie that Shawn would never like. He sighed, and left the apartment, not sure that he was doing the right thing.  
  
Shawn heard the door close and shivered. He was all alone in the apartment… his father could come in at anytime…  
  
'Stop that.' He told himself. 'You don't know if dad will come, so stop thinking he will!' Again, he resumed watching TV…  
  
-  
  
His father was back. He was holding a knife to his throat, saying:  
  
"I know you told your friends, and they're dead. And now, you will join them…" Shawn could feel his hot breath on his face, hear his ragged breathing, then to his horror, he brought the knife down.  
  
Shawn screamed. But the blade never touched him. Shawn blinked, and opened his eyes.  
  
He was lying on the couch… the TV was still on. He'd fallen asleep, that was all… But then, why could he feel hot air hitting his neck? Suddenly, he felt a hand grip his shoulder.  
  
He looked up, there, standing over him, was his father.  
  
"Weren't expecting me, were you, son?" He whispered, his cold hand digging into Shawn's shoulder.  
  
"You'd better not have told anyone about me?" Chet snarled, glaring down at his frightened son.  
  
"N…no, sir…" Shawn said in a horse voice.  
  
"Good, and if you tell anyone about this time…" He didn't have to say anymore, Shawn knew what he meant.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Shawn asked, not able to think of anything else to say.  
  
Chet's fist hit him hard in his other eye, and then he released his shoulder, but only to hit him in the nose.  
  
Shawn bit back a scream. But his father wasn't done there.  
  
It all happened to fast for Shawn to realize what he was hitting. All he knew was that his whole body hurt. He slid off the couch, and lay on the floor, his father again and again hitting him.  
  
Finally, after giving Shawn one last kick in the stomach, Chet left. Glaring hatefully over his shoulder as he did so.  
  
"Remember." He growled, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Shawn lay motionless for a few moments, blood streaming from several different places on his body and face. Finally, he got to his feet, and went to write a note to John. He couldn't stay here, what if he came back? So, trying to keep his hands from shaking as much as the rest of him was, he wrote:  
  
John,  
I went to Cory's to hang out. Not sure when I'll be back.  
Shawn  
  
With that, he put it on the kitchen table, and ran from the apartment, heading to the only other place he'd feel safe at…  
  
[A/N  
Well, I was going to make this a lot longer. But, I had to save some ideas for part 4. I hoped you liked this one. And if I made any other mistakes with names or anything, please tell me. Thanks,  
Kasumi]  



	4. part 4

Dangerous Secrets  
  
Part 4  
  
[A/N  
I attempt to do a bit of comedy in this one. Keyword there, is attempt.  
  
See I put Eric in the beginning. So… yeah… Okay, that's about it, I think…  
  
Oh, no, wait the wonderful disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Me. No. own. Boy Meets World.  
  
^_^ Enjoy!]  
  
"Mr. Feeny!" Eric Matthews cried excitedly. From the next yard, a door slammed, and George Feeny came out.  
  
"What is it, Mister Matthews?" He said, addressing the hyper active teen in the same way he did his younger brother.  
  
"I passed this test, but I think the guy who graded it made a mistake." He held up his paper. "A", was printed at the top. "See, just "A". He forgot the rest of his sentence!"   
  
Feeny sighed. "No, Eric, it's an "A"."  
  
Eric almost dropped the paper. "I got an "A"?!" He said in a very high voice.  
  
"Yes, you did. Congratulations, Mister Matthews." George smiled at his student, who was staring down at the paper.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Eric went nuts. "I got an "A 


	5. part 5+epilouge

Dangerous Secrets  
  
Part 5  
  
[A/N  
Jeez, ff.net's been driving me crazy. It's so slow, that I wasn't able to post part 4. Well, obviously, it's posted now, along with this one. So, enjoy!  
  
Thanks again, Drama Queen for editing!  
  
Like I said, Turner's in this one. I think I'll have one more part after this one, maybe.  
  
Disclaimer:  
If I owned BMW, Tapanga and Cory wouldn't have broken up so much, and Shawn and Angela wouldn't have been ripped apart like that in Angela's Ash's. Also, Jack and Rachel would've staid together!!  
  
But, I don't own it, so… to bad.  
  
Enjoy, and please review!]  
  
"No!" Shawn bolted up, almost knocking Cory to the floor.  
  
"Whoa, Shawn!" Cory said, pulling himself back onto the bed, and looking worriedly at his friend.  
  
"Cory… he was back… he said you and Tapanga… were dead," Shawn said, breathing hard. He was so scared, that he was actually shaking.  
  
"Calm down. Tapanga just went downstairs, here, do you need anything?" Cory said, trying to sound calm.  
  
"Sh…She's downstairs? With your parents?" Shawn leaped off the bed, terror in his eyes. "What-What if… what if she told?"  
  
"Tapanga wouldn't do that, but, I'll go check if you want." Cory said, walking towards the door. "Just stay there." He said over his shoulder, casting a worried glance in Shawn's direction.  
  
-  
  
Jonathan Turner entered his apartment. It was around midnight, and instantly he could tell that something was wrong.  
  
There were small spots of dried blood on the couch and floor around it, and Shawn was no where to be seen.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, and saw a note on the table. It too, was covered in blood, and Shawn's handwriting was very hard to read. It looked as though his hand had been shaking when he'd written it, and John had to squint very hard at it to even try to understand it.  
  
He read this:  
  
John,  
Went to Cory's. Don't know when I'll be back.  
Shawn  
  
John ran over and picked up the phone. The Matthews number was taped above it.  
  
Not caring how late it was, he dialed the digits. His only answer was a busy signal.  
  
Again, not caring how late it was, he ran back out side, and leaped on his motorcycle.  
  
-  
  
Tapanga hung up the phone, and moved to sit down in the remaining seat.  
  
"Well," She began, looking at the three adults, and 12th grader looking expectantly at her. "I guess the place to start is--"  
  
But before she could continue, Cory came running in.  
  
"D-Did you tell them?" He said, looking worriedly at his parents.  
  
"No, I was just about to, help me." Tapanga replied, moving over to share her chair as well as extending her hand to him.  
  
[Did that make since? So, she offered to share her chair with him, and she also wanted him to take her hand.]  
  
"I can't, Shawn's up, and he's scared to death." He said, though not sitting down, he did take her hand.  
  
"Cory, I don't care what Shawn says, I'm telling them." Tapanga said firmly.  
  
Cory looked from her, to his parents, and then back to Tapanga. "Okay. I'll help." He finally said, sinking down and placing and arm around Tapanga's shoulders.  
  
In turn, she took his other hand.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, this morning, Shawn and Cory were acting weird…" She proceeded to tell how Shawn had had a black eye, and how Cory had refused to tell her what was wrong.  
  
"He told you?" Alan cut in.  
  
"Yeah, he looked really bad when he came in, and he was early for class!" Cory explained. "I was finishing up a report for Feeny, as you already knew."  
  
"So then, at lunch, Cory persuaded Shawn to let him tell me…"  
  
"Tell you what?" Amy demanded.  
  
"Tell me that… Shawn's being abused."  
  
-  
  
Shawn sat up on Cory's bed. He wasn't sure how long Cory had been gone, but he knew that it shouldn't take this long to get Tapanga back up here. Unless…  
  
'No, Cory wouldn't do that to ne. No, no, no…' He thought, all the time growing more and more frightened.  
  
But as much as he tried to tell himself that his friends wouldn't do that to him, the more scared he became. Finally, it was too much. He got off the bed, and walked downstairs.  
  
-  
  
"And then tonight, well, you saw him. He just came running in, saying 'Cory, he did it again.' And collapsed."  
  
"So, I told Cory to get a first aid kit and I cleaned him up the best I could." Tapanga took over where Cory had left off.  
  
"He fell asleep a few minutes later," Cory took over again. "We moved him onto the bed, and that's about it. Then Tapanga came downstairs saying she'd stay longer, just let her call her parents."  
  
"That's it." Tapanga finished.  
  
"But, what do you think Chet did to Shawn?" George asked. The other three were in various states of shock:  
  
Amy was in tears. Alan though he had his arms around her, his eyes had a distant look in them. Eric, was sitting, staring at Tapanga.  
  
"We don't know." Cory answered his teacher.  
  
"I'll tell you what he did." They all turned at Shawn's unexpected voice. He stood in the doorway, looking very small and helpless. "I, I don't know how he got in. I'd fallen asleep. I just woke up and he was standing over me. Then, he asked me if I'd told anyone else. When I said no, I, I couldn't help it. I asked him why he was doing this. After that, he just started hitting me. I don't quite remember what happened next, just pain…" He broke off, breathing deeply so as not to start crying again. "Eventually, he left, and I wrote a note for John and came strait here." He finished, not able to stop a few tears from escaping his eyes, and rolling down his cheeks.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes, before the door suddenly burst open. There, out of breath, stood John Turner.  
  
"All right Turner, that's the way to enter the house!" Cory said, momentarily forgetting the current situation.  
  
John looked around the kitchen, and when he saw Shawn, his mouth dropped open. Again, there was silence, witch Shawn finally broke.  
  
"Um, hi?" He said, looking nervously up at Turner.  
  
Abruptly, Turner advanced on Shawn, who to the surprise of Turner, backed away from him in fear.  
  
"Shawn?" John asked, looking at the boy cowering in the corner.  
  
"P-please, I'm sorry I didn't call er anything, but could you not advance on me like that?" He said, in a very small voice.  
  
"What exactly happened tonight? And was it me, or was that blood I saw in the living room?" John asked, looking with concern at Shawn's appearance.  
  
"Well…" Shawn started, forcing himself to look John in the eye. "The reason I look like this, and I had that black eye today is because… My dad's back, John. But… but he's different… he did this to me." He choked back a sob, and looked worriedly at John. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, he said if I told anyone, he'd kill me and who ever I told…" Suddenly, he couldn't help it anymore, tears filled his eyes, and began coursing down his face.  
  
Tapanga got up from the table along with Cory. They walked over to Shawn, and the three of them embraced each other. Tapanga and Shawn were both crying, and even Cory looked a little misty-eyed.  
  
John and the others sat in silence, when Eric abruptly reached over and hugged his father.  
  
"I would hate to imagine you doing that." He said, releasing him and moving onto his mother. "And I would hate seeing you suffer like that." Releasing her, he moved to Mr. Feeny. "And, you'd somehow get caught up in the middle of everything." He embraced his teacher, then walked across the room and joined the three younger teens in their group hug. "And you guys would of course want to help Cory-"  
  
And you, too." Shawn said brokenly. "I think of you like family. I think of you all like family…"  
  
--Epilogue-  
  
A few months later, things were back to normal. Chet went to rehab, and Shawn found out that the reason his mother had left was because of his drinking. One thing was different, though. Shawn frequently went over to visit Jonathan, and a close friendship was formed between them.  
  
FIN  
  
[A/N  
And so ends my first BMW fic. I've really had fun writing it, and hoped you've enjoyed it just as much.  
  
I can't wait to start working on the sequel! That is, if you want me too. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and once again Dramaqueen_500 for her excellent editing! Thanks Courtney!  
  
Well, that's about all there is to say. Thanks again for reading, and sorry if the ending was a little lame.  
Seeya ppls!  
Kasumi]  



End file.
